As asas do meu coração
by Yasashiino Yume
Summary: Ela apenas precisava voltar a acreditar... E ele mostrou que poderia ainda haver esperanças... [Sesshoumaru & Rin. Oneshot.] Para Shampoo Sakai.


**Notas da autora:**

_Oi! o/ Eu sou nova aqui... Deixem apresentar-me... (fazendo reverência) Sou Rafinha Himura Li, conhecida na net apenas como Kao-chan. Não é meu primeiro fic... Na realidade esse já é o nono que escrevo no Fanfiction! . Mas é o primeiro com esse casal. Sempre gostei e muito de Inuyasha, mas sempre era dos protagonistas (Inu e Kagome), mas... Shampoo, Lis e muitas outras autoras me fizeram ver, que poderia existir outro casal que tinha que ser "especializado" na trama do anime, o que não aconteceu._

_Sim, é um casal "diferente"... Afinal, no anime ela é apenas uma criança, mas nada que alguns aninhos de espera não resolvam, não é mesmo? XD! Dedico este humilde fic a Shampoo Sakai, a qual tem muita paciência e é um doce de pessoa! Sim, querida! Esse é pra você! Espero que você goste e seja do seu agrado, digo-lhe sinceramente que o fiz com muito carinho. Um grande beijo para você e saiba que sempre torcerei pelo seu sucesso! Você é o máximo! Linda, maravilhosa e super amiga de verdade! Sei que nada o que falar será digno, mas essa é uma prova da admiração que sinto por você! . Eu desejo uma boa leitura a todos. Ah! _**E esse fic é altamente proibido para diabéticos... Depois não digam que eu não avisei.**

Obs: Os personagens de Inuyasha não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas a história é de minha autoria sim e ninguém tasca! ¬¬'

**Obs 2: Esse é primeiro one-shot finalizado de cinco especiais de Natal para diversos animes diferentes. A grande pergunta é: Vou conseguir terminar os quatro que faltam até o natal?**

() - Opinião da autora.

- - Falas dos personagens.

'' - Pensamentos dos personagens.

_Para: Shampoo Sakai._

**_¤¤ _As asas do meu coração... ¤¤**

Por: Rafinha Himura Li (Kaoru Ying Fa).

Revisora: Palas Lis.

O rádio tocava algumas músicas conhecidas, mas muito agitadas para o que ela estava pretendendo fazer. De frente para um computador, a jovem procurava as palavras certas para começar uma bela história. Sentia que "daquela vez" ela faria algo surpreendente... Algo que fizesse os leitores, pelo menos, soltarem um suspiro apaixonado... Não que ela não fosse uma boa escritora, mas achava que sempre devia melhorar. Na realidade, seu único e verdadeiro objetivo ao escrever era tocar o coração das pessoas. Contudo, parecia que as estações de rádio não estavam querendo colaborar com isso.

Era uma jovem de não mais de vinte anos de idade, de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos amendoados, atentos ao teclado e qualquer coisa que a inspirasse. Cansada de ficar olhando para a tela do computador do quarto sem nenhuma idéia coerente, ela se levantou da cadeira em direção a sala. Aproximou-se da janela, puxando um pouco a cortina para que tivesse uma visão melhor das ruas, sentando num sofá que tinha por perto.

As pessoas andavam apressadas naquela noite de inverno... Com bolsas enormes de algumas compras de Natal... Afinal, era a véspera daquela comemoração e, mesmo que fosse uma data linda, a jovem não estava muito animada. Muito longe da família e amigos, não era muito de socializar com desconhecidos, apesar de fazer um ano que residia naquele apartamento. Ela apenas saía e resolvia algumas coisas na rua, para depois voltar para casa. Nem ao menos sabia direito quem era quem no apartamento onde morava...

Ela tinha se travado para o mundo...

Logo depois daquele dia...

_O sol brilhava incandescente naquele céu límpido, azul como o mar. E ela estava muito animada... Tinha tudo para dar certo... Olhou mais uma vez para o céu e suspirou fundo... Era a sua vez de sorrir... _

_- Boa sorte, amiga... - uma garotinha de mais ou menos sua idade, se aproximou e ela entrelaçou os dedos, um pouco tensa._

_- Obrigada, Kagome! Não sabe como estou nervosa... - a jovem olhou para baixo._

_- Não precisa ficar assim, Rin... - ela sorriu confiante. - Sabe tudo o que tem que fazer... E vai dar tudo certo! - a amiga garantiu, enquanto a outra soltava um suspiro aliviado. - Agora, eu tenho que ir, mas estarei olhando você da platéia, viu?_

_- Está bem! - a morena deu um sorriso mais tranqüilo, enquanto via a amiga se distanciar._

_Sim... O coração palpitava pouco a pouco, cada segundo que passava... O tempo que não ajudava a passar, a fazia ficar ainda mais ansiosa. A jovem morena não tinha motivos para nervosismo... Mesmo assim, estava insegura. Era sua primeira apresentação e tinha ensaiado tanto... Logo ouviu seu nome ser chamado no palco..._

_A passos pequenos e precisos a menina ia se aproximando daquela que era sua prova final. Muitas pessoas a observavam ansiosas sobre o que ia acontecer, enquanto Rin ficava atônita, sem saber o que fazer. Então, isso era o tal "medo de palco". Agradeceu aos céus por estar no meio de mais de vinte pessoas. Eles iam fazer a homenagem de Natal para a escola, cantando músicas para a ocasião... O maestro na frente deles, confiante os conduzia a harmonia e aplausos, mas nenhuma nota tinha saído dos lábios da pequena Rin, que, decepcionada consigo mesma, desapareceu sem avisar a ninguém aonde ia._

_- Oh, meu Deus... Onde essa menina foi parar? - uma mulher de meia idade andava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer. - Ninguém a viu! Ninguém! E eu já a procurei por toda à parte... - desesperada, começa a soltar algumas lágrimas._

_- Vou procurar pelas ruas de carro... Você fica aqui, entendeu? - um homem se aproximou dela, abraçando-a carinhosamente. - Eu vou achar nossa filha._

_- Não! Eu vou com você! - a mulher parecia irredutível, e seu marido sabia que naquele momento não poderia contrariá-la. Ela voltou-se para a menina ao lado de sua mãe._

_- Kagome, se vir a Rin, por favor, nos comunique! - a menina apenas assentiu, também bastante abalada com o sumiço da amiga, enquanto os pais da mesma se dirigiam ao estacionamento._

Ela abriu os olhos, confusa... E a mesma não tinha ao menos notado que havia cochilado ali mesmo, naquele sofá. Mais uma vez aquele sonho... Não era nem mesmo um "sonho" e sim uma recordação... Uma lembrança amarga de sua vida, a qual ela jamais tinha o direito de esquecer... Por uma estupidez sua, extinguiu duas vidas... Ela nunca ia se perdoar... Mesmo sem perceber, as lágrimas, suas eternas companheiras desde então, novamente desabavam de seus orbes tristes.

As nuvens negras embaladas pelo rancor e o ressentimento daquela jovem, apenas coroaram aquele dia com mais chuva... Mais um pranto sofrido levado pelo vento impiedoso... Aquelas pessoas não sabiam, e nem nunca saberiam o que este coração guardava... A eterna dor da saudade e, principalmente, da culpa...

**¤¤¤¤**

Ele andava calmamente pelas ruas silenciosas daquele dia. Era quase Natal, e todos reunidos estavam em suas casas confraternizando aquela data tão especial. Suas vestes brancas eram límpidas e puras como a cor do seu cabelo prateado, longo e liso como a própria seda. Os olhos âmbares fitavam cada detalhe e centímetro dos lugares onde passava. Sabia exatamente aonde iria e o que estava incumbido de fazer.

Mesmo que algumas pessoas estivessem nas ruas, pareciam que não percebiam aquele homem... Continuavam seus destinos e suas vidas, como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo... E para eles realmente, não aconteceria.

O homem avistou um prédio a sua frente e deu um sorriso discreto, de maneira imperceptível, quando achou o que procurava. Não era um dos mais compreensivos e aquele caso exigia sua atenção. Tinha sido avisado dos pormenores, mas não se preocuparia tanto... Qual humano não tinha sofrido por uma perda? Muitos... Milhares... Ele, enfim, não sabia o que isso significava.

**¤¤¤¤**

Não tinha nada que a empolgasse na televisão, e, mais uma vez, ela trocou a emissora. Voltou seus orbes cansados para a tela esquecida do computador, sem uma idéia decente para uma história. Definitivamente, suas inspirações tinham se findado, ainda mais com lembranças tão amarguradas de si mesma.

O rádio, também esquecido, ainda continuava a tocar algumas músicas que não a interessaram, até que começou uma que a fez abaixar o volume da televisão a sua frente. Era uma introdução calma e leve que a começava, que a fez fechar os olhos para apreciar a harmonia da canção. Parecia perfeito... E, quando menos esperou, a letra se fez presente.

**No more talk of darkness,**

**Forget these dark-eyed fears...**

**I'm here, nothing can harm you...**

**My words will warm and calm you.**

_Chega de conversas sobre escuridão,_

_Esqueça esses temores de olhos sombrios..._

_Estou aqui, nada pode te fazer mal..._

_Minhas palavras aquecerão e acalmarão você._

Ah, aquela letra parecia ser um alento a sua alma tão prejudicada pelas recordações tristes de outrora... Relaxou em cima do sofá, querendo envolver-se inteiramente com a música... Mal percebeu que alguém se aproximava sorrateiro, sem ser notado.

**¤¤¤¤**

O seu trabalho havia começado a partir do momento que adentrou naquela porta. A música era calma e tranqüila, agradava seus ouvidos. Não demorou em que avistasse uma jovem de olhos fechados com um sorriso triste no rosto... Parecia indefesa... Sem ninguém que pudesse ampará-la naquele instante... E, com isso, não perdeu mais tempo... Aproximou-se ainda mais dela e com um toque delicado aproximou a mão de sua face distraída, fazendo a mesma abrir os olhos, parecendo levemente espantada.

Quem era ele? Estava ali na sua frente e não conseguia entender como isso tinha acontecido. Ficou com medo quando olhou para dentro de seus orbes. Ele parecia tranqüilo... Os olhos dele a chamavam para junto do mesmo, acalentando em meio à profusão de sentimentos confusos que a assolava. Rin não tinha reação, mas algo lhe dizia que se ele tivesse más intenções, já teria o feito. Ele não quebrou o contato profundo com os olhos amedrontados dela, e esticou uma de suas mãos para a jovem confusa, sem dizer uma única palavra.

Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo realmente... Parecia que isso era um sonho... Não era lógico um homem aparecer na sua sala sem mais nem menos e lhe estender a mão, como se fosse um amigo de longa data. Rin pensava por algum tempo, sem conseguir achar uma resposta válida para tudo isso, e resolveu esquecer. Há muito tempo não deixava se envolver pelas "circunstâncias", e, talvez, aquele fosse o momento de fazer isso.

Ele continuava a esperando, paciente... Sabia que ela aceitaria...

Rin, se desprendendo de tudo o que era mais lógico e pensado, se apegou àquela imagem a sua frente... Segurou a mão que estava esticada com cuidado, tentando notar alguma coisa que lhe afirmasse que o mesmo fosse real. E era... Não se importava mais... Poderia viver pelo menos aquele instante... E nada mais...

Ele a levantou de encontro a ele, magicamente. Os olhos profundos dele, âmbares, fixos nela... E quando ela pensou em dizer algo, ele a silenciou com um dos dedos, pousados delicadamente nos lábios dela.

Como alguém desconhecido poderia ter tanto controle sobre si? Entretanto, ela não parecia querer protestar contra ele. Estava hipnotizada pelos olhos... Gestos... Era tudo tão diferente para Rin, mesmo que fosse algo inacreditável, sentia que poderia acreditar naquele desconhecido. Que poderia confiar nele...

_Depois de muito tempo soluçando em meio de todos aqueles enfeites de Natal, não poderia mais ouvir sinais de pessoas perto de onde estava. Se perguntou se alguém tinha ido procurar por si em todo aquele tempo ausente. Tinha muita vergonha de voltar e que as pessoas que mais amava soubessem de seu fracasso. Viu que o maestro, mesmo observando as vozes do coral atentamente, notou que ela tinha ficado calada o tempo todo._

_Agora estava ali... Sentindo-se completamente sozinha... Abandonada pelos próprios medos e receios, com pavor de sair do lugar que estava para enfrentar o mundo a sua frente... Tampou os olhos com ambas as mãos, decidida a não mais sair de seu "esconderijo"... Tinha medo do que as pessoas pensariam..._

_Rin apenas queria que alguém a entendesse... Queria que alguém pudesse ouvi-la... Que alguém pudesse ajudá-la... E com esses pensamentos, lágrimas sobrevieram aos olhos amedrontados dela, lentamente, como uma chuva caindo em gotas pequenas de frustração e melancolia... Os soluços baixos era a única coisa que lhe fazia companhia..._

_- Não tenha medo... - uma voz masculina e tranqüila se fez presente, enquanto retirava cuidadosamente as mãos da menina do rosto._

**Let me be your freedom,**

**Let daylight dry your tears...**

**I'm here, with you, beside you...**

**To guard you and to guide you.**

_Deixe-me ser sua liberdade,_

_Deixe a luz do dia enxugar suas lágrimas..._

_Estou aqui, com você, ao seu lado..._

_Para te guardar e orientar você..._

_A menina, um pouco confusa, ao ouvir a voz e sentir duas mãos encostarem-se às suas, as retirou. Com um pouco de receio, abriu os orbes amendoados e fitou um homem de vestes brancas na sua frente... Ele parecia sério, e tinha olhos incomuns... Âmbares brilhantes... _

_Rin respirou profundamente, tentando adivinhar se ele era real ou não, mas não parecia ser um sonho... E nem ela queria que fosse... Estava se sentindo tão só, e parece que ele tinha sido o único a perceber o quanto precisava de alguém naquele momento..._

_Ele pediu para que não tivesse medo... E agora, ela não teria mais..._

_- Obrigada, senhor... - ela disse, completamente agradecida, com um sorriso tímido no rosto um pouco corado. Apesar de ser muito mais velho, ele era muito bonito. Com isso, uma curiosidade veio a sua cabeça. - Qual é o seu nome? - ela perguntou, com uma inocência sublime._

_- Sesshoumaru... - ele respondeu imediatamente. E Rin deu um sorriso mais aberto desta vez..._

**Say you loved me every waking moment,**

**Turn me head with talk of summertime...**

_Diga que você me amará a cada momento desperto,_

_Que desviará minha atenção com conversas sobre o verão..._

Parecia flutuar por entre a dança que tinha com ele... Não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo e, naquele momento, decidiu não mais entender. Olhou para baixo, não viu chão entre seus pés e então percebeu que a "sensação" era real. Fitou os olhos dele, confusa, e ele apenas assentiu.

- Confie em mim, Rin... - foi tudo o que ele disse, e ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, em silêncio por alguns momentos.

- Sesshoumaru... - ela dizia de olhos fechados. - É você, não é? - ela só queria que ele confirmasse, o que estava claro para ela.

- Você precisava de mim... - ele respondeu. - Você me chamou... E eu estou aqui... - apertou mais o abraço que dava nela, e Rin se aconchegou entre os braços afetuosos dele.

**Say you need me with you, now and always,**

**Promisse me that all you say is true...**

**That's all I ask of you...**

_Diga que você precisa de mim consigo, agora e para sempre,_

_Prometa-me que tudo o que diz é verdade..._

_Isso é tudo o que peço para você..._

- Obrigada por estar aqui... - ela soluçou, não conseguindo controlar que lágrimas tristes percorressem seu rosto. - Sinto-me tão sozinha...

- Não chore... - ele se afastou apenas para enxugar com as pontas dos dedos as lágrimas dela. - Não precisa mais temer... Estou aqui do seu lado. - ele respirou profundamente e a encarou. - E não sairei daqui... - Sesshoumaru garantiu.

Podia ser uma loucura completa, mas tinha a mais plena certeza que conhecia aquele rosto... Não podia ser lógico, já que o conhecia há muitos anos atrás. Algo estava errado... Algo que ela não queria saber... Apenas queria aproveitar aquele acalento que Sesshoumaru lhe proporcionava, mesmo que isso não fizesse nenhum sentido.

_Mesmo que ele não falasse quase nada, apenas o abraço confortante dava a ela uma aura plena de paz e segurança... A menina se afastou um pouco, afim de vê-lo mais amplamente e deu um sorriso alegre._

_- Você tem família, senhor Sesshoumaru? - ela queria saber tudo sobre ele. Aquele que tinha a ouvido quando estava precisando tanto._

_- Você é tudo o que tenho, Rin... - ele respondeu simplesmente e a garota pulou de felicidade._

_- Nossa... Mas meus pais nunca me apresentaram a você... - a menina disse, tentando lembrar do rosto daquele a sua frente, mas nada vinha em sua cabeça. - Você é meu parente, não é?_

_- Sou mais que um parente... - ele respondeu, com a calma de sempre. - Onde quer que você esteja, eu estarei com você... - disse ele, sério. _

_Rin decidiu deixar por isso mesmo... Ele devia saber o que estava dizendo..._

_- O que é isso no seu pescoço? - perguntou a menina com um sorriso travesso no rosto._

_Parecia algo riquíssimo com alguns detalhes em ouro e prata, numa figura de um anjo em um cordão raramente encontrado em qualquer esquina. Chamou a atenção da menina, apenas por parecer algo muito mágico... Capaz de fazer os mais maravilhosos milagres. Os orbes dela atentos viram ele tirar o objeto do pescoço e abri-lo, colocando em Rin, cuidadosamente._

_- É pra mim? - o sorriso da criança aumentou, com o pingente balançando em seu próprio pescoço._

_- Sim... - ele disse com naturalidade. - Assim, estarei sempre interligado com você..._

Rin o fitou bem de perto, enquanto ele ainda estava concentrado em suas lágrimas... Ela sabia de onde o tinha conhecido, mas era tão surreal... Talvez, isso fosse um milagre... E sem que percebesse, suas vestes tinham sido mudadas... Agora trajava um vestido branco, límpido e puro, com alguns detalhes em ouro. Ela se surpreendeu e quando decidiu falar alguma coisa, ele a calou novamente com um dos dedos.

- Confie em mim, e tudo dará certo, minha Rin... - ele se pronunciou, a fitando profundamente.

Rin não podia contestar com isso... Ele parecia entender e ter certeza de todas as suas fraquezas... Parecia entendê-la mais do que ela mesma...

**Let me be your shelter,**

**Let me be your light...**

**You're safe, no more will find you...**

**Your fears are far, behind you.**

_Deixe-me ser seu abrigo,_

_Deixe-me ser sua luz..._

_Você está a salvo, ninguém mais te encontrará..._

_Seus medos estão longes, bem atrás de você._

Parecia que aquele tempo juntos duraria uma eternidade... Ela suspirou profundamente, acalentada naqueles braços e nas palavras dele... Sesshoumaru estava tão certo de suas ações, do que dizia... Rin sentia-se completamente segura entre os braços dele, e tinha certeza que nada poderia protegê-la mais do que ele.

- Venha comigo... - ele se afastou e esticou uma de suas mãos, tocando levemente na dela, perto da janela do apartamento.

Na hora em que viu Sesshoumaru de pé no meio de sua janela, se assustou. Como assim, ir com ele? Será que ela não estava indo longe demais com isso? E ele? O que ele pretendia fazer? Mesmo que imaginasse o que ele "era" ou "é", isso era quase impossível. A expressão da jovem ficou extremamente confusa, mas novamente ele se aproximou dela e apertou carinhosamente a mão de Rin.

- Não tenha medo... - ele continuava com o olhar sério para ela. - Não deixarei que nada de mal te aconteça...

**All I want is freedon,**

**A word with no more night...**

**And you, always beside me...**

**To hold me and to hide me.**

_Tudo o que eu quero é liberdade,_

_Um mundo sem mais uma noite..._

_E você sempre ao meu lado..._

_Para me abraçar e me esconder._

A jovem, antes indecisa no que fazer, não teve mais dúvidas: segurou a mão dele em rumo ao desconhecido... Sorriu confiante antes disso... Depois de suas palavras tão certas, não poderia e nem tinha coragem de não mais seguí-lo.

_- Vocês acreditam em vidas passadas? - uma das meninas perguntou, muito interessada na resposta das outras amigas. - Amor à primeira vista, essas coisas..._

_Estavam na hora do intervalo na escola e a maioria na conversa falava sobre os namorados em geral e em meninos. Apenas uma delas sabia que tinha alguém... Alguém que nunca soube se existiu e nunca saberia se voltaria. Era apenas uma incógnita, algo que talvez nunca pudesse voltar a acontecer... Porém, sempre que observava seu cordão, aquilo era uma certeza de que tudo não era uma simples ilusão._

_- Você sabe que eu não sou lá muito romântica, então não acredito muito, não... - respondeu com um sorriso uma delas, encostada na árvore, enquanto abria seu almoço._

_- Nem eu... Acho que isso é marketing - outra suspirou, parecendo desanimada. - Não existem mais essas coisas nos dias de hoje, Rin... Só você que tem essas idéias!_

_Rin, no entanto, não parecia muito feliz com as respostas, mas era algo que tinha seriamente que pensar. Se estivesse mesmo "gostando" do tal desconhecido de tantos anos, tinha que arrumar uma maneira de esquecê-lo. Ele não era algo "real"... Alguns de seus familiares apenas diziam que era fruto da imaginação dela, por ter perdido os pais... Poderia até acreditar nisso, se não tivesse uma prova no seu pescoço... Algo que ela nunca conseguiu se desapegar._

_- E aí, meninas? - disse uma das meninas, animada. - Vamos organizar uma festa? - as outras se empolgaram e Rin pôs-se a suspirar, pesadamente. De volta ao mundo real..._

Mal acreditou que estava entre os braços dele numa típica cena clichê de _Superman. _Ambos sobrevoavam a cidade, e as asas dele pareciam dançar com o vento, que balançava, desarrumando totalmente o cabelo de Rin, mas ela não se importou. Aquele era o menor de seus "problemas"...

Olhou um pouco para baixo e viu o cordão... Nunca conseguiu tirá-lo... No fundo, algo lhe dizia que veria Sesshoumaru novamente e aquele momento que vivia, era uma prova disso.

**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...**

**Let me lead you from your solitude.**

_Então diga que partilhará comigo um único amor, uma vida..._

_Deixe-me te conduzir para longe da sua solidão._

Ele parou o passeio em cima de uma igreja, guardando as asas como se fosse um belo pássaro a planar sobre as montanhas. Depositou os pés dela com cuidado, em seu telhado, enquanto devagar ela se afastava dele para apreciar a vista. Era algo completamente perfeito... As luzes de natal piscavam alegremente, como se celebrassem junto o encontro de ambos.

Os orbes de Rin encheram-se de lágrimas, mas não eram de tristeza, e sim de pura emoção... Sentia o vento da noite beijar sua face com carinho, banhando-a com luz e felicidade. Isso era mais do que ela poderia imaginar, nem sequer nos seus melhores sonhos imaginativos, que não foram poucos há alguns anos.

_Mais uma vez, ela tinha se distraído... Como as pessoas não podiam entender que estava passando por um momento de completa transformação? Estava no fim da adolescência e chegando bem perto de sua vida adulta. Na realidade, nem queria que esse dia chegasse, se sentia bem do jeito que era... Mas o tempo passa e com isso as mudanças existem. Isso não pode ser negado._

_- Rin, já está pronta? - uma das mulheres se aproximou com um sorriso._

_Trajava um vestido simples de cor rosa, era sua formatura... A maquiagem que usava no rosto era leve, como tudo o que costumava rodeá-la. Depois da morte de seus pais tragicamente, ela decidiu ser mais simples que nunca e aproveitar todos os momentos, pois eles eram únicos... Tinha aprendido isso há muito tempo, o que agora não vinha o caso. Era apenas um sonho... Que tinha uma prova que só ela saberia que era algo verdadeiro._

_- Sim, já, tia Kaede... - a menina sorriu, embaraçada. - Como estou?_

_- Está ótima... A não ser por um detalhe... - a parente parecia analisá-la da cabeça aos pés._

_- Qual? - a jovem confusa olhou-se no espelho e ali não viu nada de anormal._

_- Esse cordão, querida! - ela respondeu, fitando com um pouco de repulsa. - Sempre te vejo com ele, tem que tirar ao menos para a formatura!_

_- Ah, não... - a garota disse, decidida. - Essa é uma lembrança muito especial para mim! Não mesmo! - e a jovem saiu sem mais esperar nada._

_Sabia que não tinha como argumentar... Aquela era uma das recordações mais especiais de sua vida... Não poderia fazer isso consigo mesma. Ainda mais numa data tão importante como essa... Sesshoumaru, com certeza, estaria velando por sua conquista tão sofrida._

- Sesshoumaru...? - começou incerta, sentindo o homem se aproximar atrás de si, enquanto fitava as casas cobertas de neve.

- Diga... - ele respondeu, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura dela, para ampará-la se esta precisasse e encostando a cabeça no ombro dela.

- Você sempre... - ela balbuciou com vergonha, e ele a apertou mais entre os braços, tentando lhe passar confiança para que continuasse. - Sempre ficou me seguindo por todo esse tempo?

**Say you need me with you, here beside you,**

**Anywere you go, let go me to...**

**That's all I ask of you...**

_Diga que você precisa de mim, aqui ao seu lado,_

_Em qualquer lugar que você for, deixe-me ir também..._

_Isso é tudo o que eu peço para você..._

- Lembra que pediu para que eu ficasse? - ela assentiu levemente, emocionada por ele não ter se esquecido. - Então... Em todos esses anos... Todas as horas, e em todos seus momentos, estive do seu lado, e sempre estarei. - ele pausou. - Até quando você me quiser...

Ela sentiu-se estremecer quando ele disse a última frase... Até quando ela quisesse...? Rin o queria para sempre se fosse possível... Mas será que isso era mesmo possível de ser realizado...? Eram tantas barreiras que foram quebrantadas nesse curto espaço de tempo que ela não podia mais pensar em "possibilidades", de repente, tudo era possível...

- E se... - Rin continuou, sentindo a voz falhar por alguns momentos. - Se eu quisesse que você ficasse... - ela respirou profundamente, criando coragem. - Permanecesse comigo... - mas ela não terminou, pois ele a interrompeu.

- Eternamente? - adivinhando os pensamentos dela, ele a abraçou mais carinhosamente. - Muito além da eternidade, se assim for seu desejo.

**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...**

**Say the word and I will follow you.**

_Diga que você dividirá comigo um único amor, uma vida..._

_Diga a palavra e eu seguirei você._

Tomada pela confusão de seus sentimentos revirando-se dentro do peito, ela virou-se para fitá-lo nos olhos âmbares sérios e ao mesmo tempo tão afetuosos sobre ela. Rin abaixou os orbes envergonhados, por alguns momentos... Sabia o que fazer...

- Eu desejo... - foi a única coisa que disse, antes de sentir seus lábios serem tomados pelos do homem a sua frente, carinhosamente.

Sesshoumaru a conduzia por seus lábios como numa dança harmoniosa e perfeita... Tendo o total controle da situação, mas falhando miseravelmente em ter controle sobre o que sentia. Agora tinha certeza do motivo de tanta euforia em falar de amor... Era algo sublime, que nem no mais profundo do entendimento de qualquer pessoa não seria capaz de descrevê-lo em meras palavras.

As palavras eram fúteis e sem sentido, quando se compreende o que é ser amado e amar alguém... Tudo se torna o nada e a mais pequenina das coisas... O menor dos sentimentos transforma-se na mais repleta razão de viver. Entendia agora por que sua vida era regida por Rin... Ele pertencia a ela... De alma e coração...

**Share each day with me, each night, each morning...**

_Partilhe cada dia comigo, cada noite, cada manhã..._

Rin não queria que aquele momento acabasse nunca... Jamais... Estava completamente tomada pelos sentimentos, que só pareciam crescer ainda mais depois daquela máxima demonstração de carinho... Sentia seus lábios partilharem com Sesshoumaru a recordação e alegrias mais importantes de sua vida... Algo que ela nunca poderia esquecer.

A vida poderia tê-los separados por muitos motivos, mas agora ambos estavam ali, juntos... E ela sempre soube que poderia acreditar em "contos de fadas"...

Sentiu as pontas dos dedos dele passearem por seu rosto, como se quisesse decorá-lo perfeitamente, sem deixar nenhum traço para trás. E, depois de um tempo, afastou seus lábios dos dela, cessando o primeiro beijo dos dois.

Ambos se entreolharam por alguns momentos... Rin estava envergonhada demais... Tinha sido seu primeiro beijo, como ela sempre pensou: "algo mágico". As bochechas tinham a intensidade do vermelho fogo, mas aquilo não abalou Sesshoumaru, que deixou que seus dedos ainda percorressem o rosto da jovem lentamente. Estudando todas as feições dela... Querendo gravar tudo aquilo em sua mente, como num retrato.

Aquilo estava deixando Rin de garganta seca...

**Say you love me...**

_Diga que você me ama..._

O que poderia fazer? Estava se sentindo tão perdida... Será que ele tinha desistido de ficar consigo? Sesshoumaru tão calado... Aquilo a fazia ter calafrios... Tinha medo que ele desistisse... Tinha medo que ele a deixasse de novo e desta vez fosse para sempre... Rin ia protestar, quando viu que o dedo indicador a calou suavemente...

**You know I do...**

_Você sabe que eu amo..._

- Não duvide... - ele acariciou o rosto dela. - Nunca duvide... - ele selou aquela promessa com mais um toque de lábios, um pouco mais intenso dessa vez.

Sabia que todos seus sentimentos confusos estavam impressos naquele beijo que agora começara... Mas era uma nova vida... Uma vida que ele soube apreciar e amar com mais força do que achava poder antes.

**Love me, that's all I ask of you...**

_Ame-me, isso é tudo o que eu peço para você..._

**¤¤¤¤**

Ela sorria mesmo que estivesse com lágrimas nos olhos, emocionada por retratar todas suas lembranças ali... Tinha consigo... Achava que aquela seria sua história perfeita... Terminava os últimos ajustes com a gramática e agora enxugava com as palmas das mãos algumas lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em cair. Tinha demorado, mas sabia que a editora ia se alegrar com a finalização de seu mais novo projeto. Começou a imprimir as dez últimas páginas.

- Rin, já terminou? - uma voz atrás de si falou no seu ouvido, sussurrando. Sentiu na hora seus pêlos da nuca arrepiarem com o contato... Ele nunca mudaria.

- Acabei agora, Sesshoumaru... - ela virou-se para ele e deu um selinho nos lábios. - O que acha de sairmos um pouco?

- Esteve chorando, minha Rin? - ele se aproximou, tocando-lhe a face, fazendo a jovem escritora olhou para baixo, envergonhada.

- Só um pouquinho... Foram as lembranças... - a japonesa o fitou, mordendo os lábios, não conseguindo esconder dele sua timidez.

- Sabe que nenhum dia eu me arrependi de ter abdicado minha antiga vida para ficar com você, não é? - estava preocupado e se ela tinha essas idéias na cabeça, logo ia dissipá-las.

- Eu sei... - ela sorriu, mesmo corada. - Tenho certeza...

- Então, vamos... - Sesshoumaru esticou uma das mãos para ela, que a aceitou prontamente. Desligou o computador e ambos foram embora da casa que era deles.

As últimas páginas, com o vento do outono balançaram, e algumas caíram suaves pelo tapete do escritório da casa...

Era a finalização...

**"Os contos de fadas sempre existem para aqueles que acreditam neles, por isso, nunca deixe de acreditar...".**

**Love me, that's all I ask of you...**

_Ame-me, isso é tudo o que eu peço para você..._

**The End **

_Finalizado dia: 25/11/05._

¤¤¤¤

**Detalhes técnicos:**

**Música: **_"All I ask of you", Sarah Brightman feat Michael Ball._

××××××××

**Comentários da Revisora: **_Oh, fiquei surpresa com o pedido da Kao-chan para eu dizer algo aqui ¬¬". Vamos lá /o/. Nem precisa dizer que eu amei a fic, né? Rin e Sesshy é meu casal favorito e Kao-chan escreve muitíssimo bem. Enchi o saco da Kao-chan no MSN para ela me manda a fic antes de publicar XD._

_Tem uma cena especifica que mais gostei: "Os contos de fadas sempre existem para aqueles que acreditam neles, por isso, nunca deixe de acreditar...". Essa parte final fui muito linda e tem tudo a ver com o romance entre os dois :-D. _

_Pessoal, agora é a vez de vocês dizerem o que acharam, ok? Não esqueçam de review para minha amiguinha, para ela se animar e escrever mais fics desse lindo casal! Beijos para todos!_

××××××××

**Notas finais:**

**_Ah, eu sou suspeita a falar não é mesmo? Afinal, é o meu primeiro fic de Sesshy com a Rin, então sabem como é... Achei que ficou super meloso e tal, mas fazer o quê? Eu estou "melosa", é a carência... XD! Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, senão também não tem problema . Por isso, me ajudem. Apertem no "go", e digam o que acharam, sinceramente. Dependendo das respostas, já tenho alguns projetos na manga para mais fics dos dois. Só dependem de vocês, leitores. Enfim, mais uma vez obrigada a todos, principalmente a Lis pela revisão do fic. Valeu mesmo, linda! Sem sua ajuda eu nunca teria conseguido! _**

**_Enfim, vou terminando por aqui... Um grande beijo a todos os que leram e até a próxima! Prometo que será em breve! Só depende de vocês apertarem o "go". Até mais!_**

_Ass: Kao-chan._


End file.
